Quantum dots, QDs, also known as semiconductor nanocrystals. Quantum dots are quasi-zero-dimensional of nano-materials, aggregations of atoms and molecules at the nanometer scale, usually spherical or spherical, and made of a semiconductor material (usually made IIB˜VIA or IIIA˜VA elements), the stable diameter of the nanoparticle is 2˜20 nm. When the quantum dots used in the liquid crystal displays, it can significantly improve the color gamut of the display device and the vividness, and can reduce the energy consumption of the display device. The color gamut of the liquid crystal displays with the application of quantum dots LCD display device can be increased from the current mainstream display of 70% (NTSC standard) to 100% (NTSC standard).
The liquid crystal display device with quantum dot technology, which typically includes a backlight module with a quantum dots film such as the high color gamut quantum dot optical film and a blue light emitting diode, LED backlight source paired with the film. However, due to the sensitive issues of the quantum dots to the water and oxygen, when quantum dots are encapsulated in a film, the edge area of the film will be failure of at least 1 mm in general. It will cause the obvious blue around the edge of the screen when the normal display of the display device and causing the color distortion of entire edge of the screen, thereby greatly reducing the display quality of the display device. This blue light leakage phenomenon is particularly evident in small and medium-sized display device due to the display frame is narrow in the small and medium-sized display device, and it is difficult to block the blue light leakage around the edges of the backlight. Moreover, in recent years, the development of small and medium-size display device is moving to a narrower frame or no frame, which makes the blue light leakage problem more prominent.